


Doctor, Please

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Since he can't do much, Jongin supposes pick-up lines will do for now.





	Doctor, Please

When Jongin opens his eyes he really thought he had died and had gone straight up to heaven.

 

Because sweet lord—

 

The face that greets him right then, is the face of an _angel_.

 

“Jongin? Kim Jongin? Do you hear me?” he asks with a voice so ethereal it shakes his core.

 

“Ugh..” he groans, because despite having seen the breathtaking face, the lights around him are blinding.

 

“I'm going to do some check-ups, okay?”

 

Some nurses help him to sit up and he realises there are more people in the room, of which are faces he recognises – his friends and family, his mother coming to hug him with words of worry coming out from between her lips non-stop. He vaguely remembers that yes, he indeed got into an accident and suffered quite the injury, but all he could focus on right now is the soothing, lovely and relieved voice of the doctor, and his beautiful complexion despite the obvious evidence of lack of sleep.

 

“Did—” Jongin's voice comes out low and scratchy but it got him the doctor's full attention. “Did it hurt?”

 

“Yes, you said it hurt a lot because you were injured pretty badly after all but you're oka—”

 

“Did it hurt,” he repeats, eyes boring into the doctor's own,

 

 

“when you fell from heaven?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hair; combed to perfection, check.

 

Stubble; shaved clean, check.

 

Bicep muscles; a bit less toned since his accident, but still there. Check.

 

The hospital clothes he's doning isn't really that eye-catching but they're clean, and doctors _love_ clean.

 

He's all set. A few minutes now. Jongin smirks into the bathroom mirror and winks, shooting guns at his reflection.

 

“Jongin, what are you doing?”

 

The patient lets out a loud yelp and jumps in his spot, his hand flying to his chest. “Doctor!”

 

Kyungsoo apologises, albeit with a hint of a smile threathening to break out onto his face and Jongin feels the rush of blood in his cheeks. There goes looking cool in front of his crush.

 

A hand holds out in front of him and Jongin takes it bashfully. “You shouldn't be walking around, Jongin,” he chides lightly, “I told you no moving around unless you have business with the toilet.”

 

“I was—uh—”

 

“Checking out yourself?” He raises an eyebrow as he guides the patient back to the bed.

 

The blood isn't going down anytime soon. He prays that there's still chances for him to redeem himself. “A man gotta look like a man!”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, helping him into the bed and Jongin's glad he's sitting right now because there's no way his knees aren't going to buckle at the beautiful sound. “A man gotta have the _health_ to look like a man. And for that health to come fast, the man has to listen to the doctor.”

 

In a daze from Kyungsoo's touches, he doesn't resist when Kyungsoo pushes him lightly so that he's leaning back against the lifted mattress. “Is it okay? Too High? Do you need me to adjust anything?”

 

“I-It's fine,” he stumbles, as Kyungsoo puts the IV drip stand he's been carrying around back into place by his bed. Kyungsoo is so focused on making sure everything is in place and examining things, and Jongin takes the chance to admire the doctor.

 

“I'm glad you haven't torn your stitches,” the doctor gives him a soft, satisfied smile, “they're healing well.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin shifts slightly on the bed, uncomfortable, because he can't believe he's actually going to do this. But it's now or never; he isn't even sure when he's going to be released from the ward so he needs to woo the doctor so he can meet him again outside, preferably and hopefully on a date.

 

Kyungsoo scribbles something on the board in his hands. “You're healing faster than I expected. It seems that your good mood and high spirit all this time may have contributed to that, and at this rate you'll be fine in no time—”

 

“Thank you, doctor.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Well I'm just doing my job.”

 

“No,” Jongin wets his lips, “Your um, smile, give me endorphins so that's why I'm always happy.”

 

He gets a wide-eyed look in return before the doctor huffs out a giggle, the barest hint of pink rising up his cheeks.

 

Kyungsoo is _shy_ , and Jongin kind of likes that.

 

“Why, you're welcome, Jongin,” the petite male straightens his posture,“I would hope that you will finish all your meals, no matter how bland they are, but they'll do you good. Also, never skip the medicines we prescripted you. Oh, and the vitamins, too.”

 

“What vitamins are they?”

 

“Vitamin C, the usual, of course.”

 

“But doctor, I think I lack of vitamin U,” Jongin fiddles with his fingers, “Yeah, uhh, vitamin..you..”

 

The doctor takes a moment to process the words before he bursts out laughing, one hand on the metal rail of the bed. The heat creeps up Jongin's cheeks but if he gets to see this side of Kyungsoo – professional facade gone and eyes scrunched into crescents – the embarrassment's all worth it.

 

In a second though, Jongin's face morphed into one of discomfort and his hand goes up to his chest, feeling around. Kyungsoo sees this and simmediately asks about it in concern.

 

“Doctor, there's something wrong here.”

 

“Where does it hurt specifically, Jongin? Do you have trouble breathing?”

 

“Yea, you make me breathless.”

 

The answer struck Kyungsoo for a while before he heaves a out a sigh. “That's a good one, but you really had me worried there.”

 

Jongin looks at the doctor worriedly, all traces of playfulness gone. “A-Are you mad?”

 

“No, no I'm not,” he gives the patient a reassuring smile. “But I hope you don't joke about anything like that again, alright?”

 

Jongin replies with an eager nod before Kyungsoo ruffles his hair, making the patient startruck that even after the doctor bids him goodbye because he has some other patients to tend to, he's still frozen in place.

 

When Kyungsoo returns the next day, he gets a flower crown put on his head from a shy Jongin – one that the male on the bed spent hours weaving all the flowers he got from family and friends. Jongin tells the doctor that he's sorry for what he did the day before and even though Kyungsoo had said it's okay, Jongin still feels bad about it. Hence, the gift.

 

“You're very pretty, doctor,” Jongin blurts out of the blue.

 

He can't regret the sudden confession when Kyungsoo's smooth, squishy cheeks turns a dark shade of red. It makes him even prettier, if possible, with the flower crown atop his head.

 

Kyungsoo leans in just slightly, and whispers, “You can't tell the nurses or the other patients that I'm telling you this, okay?” a nod, “You are very handsome yourself, Jongin.”

 

Jongin squeals so hard on the inside and he feels slightly faint from all the rush of blood in his vessels. Kyungsoo giggles at the dopey smile he's wearing, and Jongin can't take it anymore, and he grabs the smaller's hand.

 

“I think,” Jongin clears his throat, “I think we should get a heart monitor so you can see how fast my heart is beating for you.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Good evening, doctor.”

 

“Good evening to you too, nurse,” Kyungsoo takes the offered clipboard gratefully.

 

“So how's Jongin-sshi?”

 

“He's doing fine. Very well, in fact.”

 

“Has he..has he remembered?”

 

Kyungsoo gives the nurse a sad smile and her face falls.

 

“I wish you and your husband the best, doctor.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)


End file.
